tamashi no nara no koro ni
by Dama azul 1
Summary: Necesito existir y tu me ayudaras...
1. Chapter 1

Hola nuevamente hoy dejo otra historia inspirada en un cansino de Yui claro que esta vez no será linda como la otra pues pondré mucha malicia jeje T_T espero no sobre pasarme con ello este es el prefacio si puedo hoy mismo subo el primer capitulo.

**Disclamer: yo no soy propietaria de ningún personaje de esta historia (eso al menos si yo los agrego). **

**-Mis peores sueños-**

Siempre recuerdo que desde niña me mentían mi madre, mi padre y mis amigos pero jamás pensé que a tal punto de que ellos mismos me impidieran cumplir mis sueños y todo lo resumía a dos palabras:

**-**_**los odio a todos**_** –**

A sí que un buen día, tome el valor para deshacerme de ellos y una tormentosa noche:

-**yo los mate**-

Sabía que era una niña buena, y no merecía sufrir de esa manera así que emprendí mi viaje para buscar a mi anhelada hermana mayor que así tuviera que arrástrala y alejarla de lo que conoce ella y yo seriamos felices como siempre deba de ser como encontrarla no tengo idea, pero lo que tengo es tiempo.


	2. corazon oscuro

Este es el primer capítulo de la historia de la penumbra en fin no es tan linda como las anteriores pero bueno esta historia es para lo único que tengo imaginación.

Disclamer: yo no soy propietaria de soul eater simplemente me gusta hacer historias para la lectura de los demás.

**Primer capítulo - corazón oscuro-**

Tenía que admitirlo durante mi larga vida había estado en infinidad de lugares pero jamás en una ciudad tan extraña como death city, en el día parcia una ciudad indefensa y tranquila pero de noche era otra historia los demonios, salían de casería de los humanos que inocentemente salían de su casa. Durante un par de días me pase los días vigilando, para ver si hay se encontraba mi hermana sin embargo no hubo nada, resignada pensé en retirarme, sin embargo la tercera noche la cual pasaría en esa lugar, ella apareció.

-soul venga tenemos que atender la misión de shinigami-sama- dijo la rubia a su compañero.

-perdona tardarme tanto señorita puntual sé que es importante la alma 99 lo es-

Reclamo el alvino a su compañera salieron rápidamente del apartamento, y corrieron a cumplir su misión. Sin tardar mucho tiempo llegaron a las afueras de la cuidad, avistaron al demonio a los pocos minutos de llegar, este casi se había convertido en un dios demonio, en sus garras mantenía el cuerpo inerte de una niña.

-demonio de sangre oscura no es verdad soul- pregunto Maka a su compañero en forma de guadaña, en el filo de esta aparecía la forma de soul afirmándole

-si no cabe duda ha sido infectado, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que se convierta en un dios demonio andando Maka- eufóricamente.

-_Si es ella, ella tiene que ser mi hermana_- resuena una voz a lo lejos era el cuerpo de la niña.

-soul la niña sigue con vida tenemos que ayudarla- reclama la rubia con mucha seguridad, sabía que un demonio de ese tipo costaría trabajo eliminar, pero de un momento a otro este cae en pedazos dejando al descubierto la alma del demonio.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunta soul todavía con su forma de arma.

- por fin, por fin te he encontrado hermana, venga ya es hora de irnos- dice niña saliendo de entre el cadáver del demonio, la niña traía un vestido largo color rosa pálido, y otra parte de color negro, un sombrero con una flor al costado, en sus manos mantenía un báculo con una esfera de color oscuro. Soul de inmediato se trasforma a su forma humana y se coloca justo al frente de Maka.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué te propones con Maka?- pregunta en un gruñido la niña solo se ríe y responde.

-Maka es mi hermana y he venido por ella-

-deja de jugar crees que iría contigo- pregunta retadora mente, la niña dio un golpe en el piso con el báculo y le respondió.

- bueno entonces porque ella no ha dicho ni una sola palabra para decir lo contrario, venga Maka es hora de retornar al jardín- tiende la mano, soul volteo solo para ver a Maka la cual ocultaba su ojos verdes bajo el flequillo del cabello.

-¿Maka que te ocurre?


	3. en busca del jardin de las brujas

_Dejo el segundo capítulo de mi historia. Disfruten de la lectura. _

_Disclamer: ningún personaje de soul eater me pertenece._

_**Segundo capitulo – en busca del jardín de las brujas-**_

_**Pov. Soul **_

Todo se encuentra de cabeza no puedo distinguir que es arriba o si estoy abajo, alguien me llama pero como sé que es ese estúpido demonio, pretendo hacerle en menor caso posible. Empiezo a percatarme de una luz que se empieza a agrandar estaré muerto. No yo lo dudo si estuviera muerto esto dolería menos, abro los ojos y me percato de que quien está a mi lado es tsubaki.

-tsubaki… ¿Por qué tu estas aquí?-

-bueno, black star y yo te encontramos herido a las afueras de deat city, y te trajimos a shibuse para que te pusieran en observación, lo que me preocupa es que no vi a Maka, dime ¿ella te acompañaba?- su voz resalto el "te acompañaba con suma preocupación.

- si – le respondo desganado. Ella nota el desanimo de mis palabras y como ya me tenia pregunto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- su cara mostraba preocupación, moví los labios vacilantemente, no sabía cómo decirle que la había secuestrado una bruja, y cundo ya tenía articulada una oración decente, la puerta salió volando, y con ello la entrada de black star.

- ya no hay de qué preocuparse ore-sama ha llegado- como simpre gritando aunque fuera la enfermería, sabía que si Maka hubiera estado aquí le habría clavado una enciclopedia Larousse de 1, 000,000.000 en la cabeza. Detrás de él venia death kid con liz y pati detrás de él.

-¿Cómo te has sentido soul?- pregunta kid muy alegremente.

-he estado pero- respondo sin ánimos.

- vamos no se pongan tan dramáticos salvaremos a Maka, eso te lo aseguro compañero- eufóricamente dice black star, yo solo suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-soul te puedo preguntar algo- kid me pregunto con mucha precaución en su voz. – ¿a dónde dijo la bruja que se iba a ir?-

Recordé durante un par de minutos y lo recordé – dijo algo sobre un jardín pero solo eso- le respondo viéndolo a los ojos.

-ya tengo una idea de donde pueden estar- declara kid entusiasmado – pero es un poco arriesgado ir por esa zona- tu tono se vuelve sombrío y preocupado, el sabia que en cuanto dije el legar a donde necesitara ir me levantaría para buscarla fuera el estado en el que estuviera.

-lo malo es que eso solo pasa cada luna nueva- al parecer estaba respondiendo su teoría le mismo.

-¿qué pasa kid- kun? ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde pudo haber ido?-pregunta paty con mucha curiosidad y liz le responde.

-paty ¿Qué no recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos el jardín de las brujas?- pregunta liz y hermana menor, arruga el ceño y responde.

-no la verdad es que no –sonríe

-soul- me llama liz – sabemos a dónde esa bruja se llevo a Maka pero solo se puede entrar a ese lugar cada luna nueva es decir hasta el próximo mes, ese es tiempo suficiente para descansar- resume algo que ella no podría explicar.

-le daré a conocer esto a mi padre para que con anticipación se nos encomiende esta misión, así que soul, descansa por unos días o stein no te dejara salir para esa misión.- sus ojos se suavizaron al decir esa palabras, a él le importada tanto como a mi Maka mas de lo común, pero también sabía que kid era uno de mis mejores amigos, no desconfiaba en lo más mínimo.

-gracias, creo que por esta ocasión le hare caso-

_No es raro que liz y paty sepan donde esta ese jardín, yo digo que si, jeje bueno esta capitulo fue muy corto prometo que el siguiente será un poco más largo._

_**Tercer capítulo – comienza el viaje- **_

_No se lo pueden perder _


End file.
